Coming Home
by vickster51
Summary: We didn't get a scene at Donna's door in 8.05, but this short one-shot is what I'd have liked to have seen at the end of Good Mudding!


**So we finally reached 8.05, the episode we'd been waiting for and it was pretty good! So much emotion for so many characters and although I enjoyed this newest episode (feel free to read my review at .com for that), we had been hoping for a scene at Donna's front door after that instagram image from the set. Well, it may not have happened on screen, but I thought I'd write this one shot of what I would have liked to see happen at the very end of Good Mudding! I hope you like it and do leave a review to let me know what you think!**

 **...**

 **Coming Home**

Exhausted, she'd just settled on the couch having changed in to her more comfortable trousers and white cowl-neck jumper, with a mug of soothing tea, having ruled out wine due to the late hour she'd arrived home, when Donna heard the light knocks at her front door. She knew who it was; the knocks were softer, giving her an insight in to the current mood of the man on the other side, but she'd always recognise his arrival at her door.

On arriving home only an hour before, she'd wondered if he'd come here. He'd sounded exhausted on the phone and his willingness to admit how much the last two days had affected him had been a huge indication of how he was feeling; that level of vulnerability was still quite a new development and it warmed her heart at just how far he'd come.

Putting her mug down on the coffee table, she moved to the front door, opening it to his familiar face, offering him a gentle smile. "Hey."

Harvey met her gaze and returned the smile with one of his own, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. He realised he didn't know quite what to say or why he'd come here; he'd just needed to see her, to find comfort in her presence after the strain of the last two days. When everything else felt unsteady around him, his instincts pulled him to her and he hadn't had the energy to fight against it tonight.

Looking in to her eyes, he felt an immediate peace, one that he couldn't begin to explain. "I know it's late…" His tone was apologetic, but Donna simply opened the door wider in silent welcome.

Without saying another word, he stepped across the threshold, closing the door behind him and settling his overnight bag on the floor just inside her hallway. Knowing he'd come straight to her made Donna feel a little overcome with emotions she'd been trying to push down ever since that damn kiss and his adamant rejection of anything more between them.

She was about to take a step back, but stopped when her eyes met his again. There were times when communication seemed beyond them and then there were moments like this when everything was so clear without words and she smiled as he stepped in to her space, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. It was the most natural action in the world and her arms encircled his waist, her head nestled under his chin, thanks to her bare feet. She heard him breathe out and felt his entire body relax against her, a sensation which stirred her own emotions, causing her to close her eyes to try and steady herself.

They didn't speak; they didn't need to. Instead, they stood in her hallway, protecting each other from the rest of the world; both certain there was nowhere else they were meant to be.

Donna wasn't sure how much time had passed before she found her voice again. "I'm proud of you, Harvey."

He sighed, opening his eyes at her words. "I almost walked away, Donna. I was so angry with him."

Leaning back a little so that she could look at him, Donna smiled warmly. "But you didn't. You supported him when he needed it, even though it was hard for you to do."

Harvey loosened his hold on her and they naturally broke apart, moving in to her living room and sitting on the couch. "We'll see. They have a lot to work out. I don't know how it'll go."

"You've done all you can. Marcus knows that. You want some tea?" Steering away from alcohol felt very sensible to her and she was relieved when he accepted the suggestion.

While Donna disappeared in to the kitchen, Harvey looked around the room. It had been some time since he'd been here and he couldn't help but replay all the significant moments that had taken place in this very room.

"You look miles away. What are you thinking about?"

He cleared his throat on her return and question, taking the warm mug from her hands and cradling it between his, as she took a seat on the couch next to him, retrieving her own mug. "It's just been a long couple of days, Donna. I'm okay."

She tilted her head, resting it on her hand against the back of the couch. "What made you stay?"

A slightly sheepish look crossed his face; one that she imagined he'd worn as a little boy. "My mom…..She pointed out forgiveness was perhaps less painful than anger…."

Donna had suspected the involvement of his mother and marvelled at the fact that not only had Harvey listened to her, but he'd actually taken her advice. Her pleasure at the admission was evident by her expression; one that Harvey didn't fail to notice.

"What?" He sounded tired, but the playful exasperation was clear in his tone.

"Nothing! That just sounds like something I'd have said. She's clearly a wise woman."

Harvey stared across at her before dipping his head almost shyly as he spoke. "True. I'll be no match for the two of you together."

The words stilled Donna. She'd been curious to meet Lily; the woman had been a shadow over her entire history with Harvey and since they'd reconciled she had been intrigued to meet her, but had never been sure whether it would happen. "I think that sounds exactly right, Harvey," she murmured.

Sipping his tea, he caught her eyes again and swallowed. Things had shifted between them recently and he was terrified. He had no idea what it meant with regards to Donna's feelings, especially after she'd made clear she didn't feel anything when she kissed him, or he thought she hadn't. In moments like this one, he wasn't certain of anything anymore, but he knew it wasn't the right time, not when his emotions were so raw from seeing his family.

"How's Louis doing? Did the tomatoes prove….fruitful?" He quirked his eyebrow as he spoke, trying to lighten the atmosphere and Donna laughed, lightly slapping his arm.

"He's fine. He does however have to give up mudding…..for a while at least."

Harvey chuckled. "Does that mean he'll never try and force me to go with him again?! I'll send the doctors a gift basket."

"Be nice."

"Only because you asked me nicely, Donna."

Harvey finished his drink and let out an exhausted sigh, as he rested his head against the back of the couch; lack of sleep starting to catch up on him.

"You look exhausted, Harvey." The urge to reach out and touch him was only growing with every passing second, but they'd been on this couch before and only pain had followed.

"Yeah…..I should probably go before I fall asleep right here," he murmured, turning his head to catch her eyes; to make a connection. His heart was aching for her to tell him to stay, while Donna was struggling to hold back telling him he could.

"I'm not sure your back would thank you tomorrow," she joked, to keep her swirling emotions at bay.

With a smile, Harvey rose to his feet. "Thanks for the tea."

"Anytime."

Following him to the door, she watched him retrieve his bag and open the door, before turning back to her.

"Donna?"

"What Harvey?"

He looked boyish in that moment, reminding her of the man who'd turned up at her door all those years ago and yet he'd grown so much as a man since then.

"Thank you for everything else too." His voice was quiet, but full of such sincerity that it made her breathless.

"You're welcome." For the first time in a long time, as they looked at each other, she felt hope that there was more to say and it made her smile through teary eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Donna."

With that he stepped out of the apartment and after a quick glance back to her, disappeared around the corner.

Releasing the breath she'd unconsciously been holding in, Donna closed the door, her heart hammering in her chest. She'd been so tired an hour ago and yet now, she was certain she wouldn't sleep at all that night.

...

 _I hope you liked this little add-on to 8.05! I admit, I'm a sucker for an emotional hug. I've already written a few before in slightly sad one-shots (Numb, By Her Side & Don't Wait Any Longer), but it's still something I'd love to see on screen. Maybe one day! Anyway, I'm looking forward to hearing what you think! :)_


End file.
